


Glorious Flight

by PariahSentToSave



Series: Dark Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariahSentToSave/pseuds/PariahSentToSave





	Glorious Flight

Over the edge

Street below

People watching

People pointing

My bare toes gripping

My back to the wall

My white dress blowing

My lips curving in a smile

I let go

I teeter

I close my eyes

I tense my body

I push myself off

I fly

Arms spread wide

Embracing my flight

Embracing my death

Is that the wind or the crowds,

Those glorious screams?

Is it me, that glorious exhilaration

As I fly my glorious flight

To my glorious end?

O, glory!

 


End file.
